A stupid argument
by Flaz S
Summary: Sonic/Blaze oneshot, 'nuff said.


**A stupid argument**

Thanks for reading, review please!

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO RECKLESS AND LAID BACK ALL THE TIME!?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUCK UP AND STUBBORN ALL THE TIME!?"

"OH, I'M SORRY I DON'T ALWAYS DIVE INTO SITUATIONS WITHOUT THINKING AND ALMOST GET MYSELF KILLED LIKE YOU DO!"

My forehead was pressed against Blaze's as we growled at each other. I didn't quite know how to retaliate to her last comment, so I roared in annoyance and walked away quickly. I felt a tear come from my eye, so I scrunched it shut, forcing it back and then turning back around. "I DON'T NEED YOU! I'M THE ONE WHO DOES EVERYTHING! I'M THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS SAVING THE DAY!"

I noticed Blaze quiet down, the flames in her hands burnt out and she looked down, she then turned away and headed towards the forest. See? She knows I'm right. She does nothing.

As I walked away I saw Tails and Marine stood looking at me in awe, they'd been there for the whole argument, I assumed. After shooting Tails a death-glare, he quickly got the message and took Marine away.

I then looked around to realized no one else was here, so after angrily kicking a rock into a tree, I found a spot to sit down in. I looked at the shattered remains of Eggman's robot. It was that damn thing that started all of this. What was up with that cat? If it wasn't for me, they'd have been toast! Me, Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero.

She always wants to think things through, la-de-da. Well excuse me princess! Why don't we just ask Eggman to wait while we think of a plan? Oh mister Eggman, might I be so bold?...Idiots.

I sighed, and took another look around, why am I arguing with myself? It's not like I care. I mean, well... no! Of course not!

I pouted and lay back closing my eyes, I saw Blaze... wait. No I didn't. I hit myself in the head.

"Stop thinking you idiot!" The only way to convince myself to do this was by actually saying it. Man I'm going nuts!

What if she got hurt as she ran away? She could have slipped and broke her arm or something. Oh no... I sat up, then sighed, and after telling myself I'm an idiot again, I lay down as though the grass was my bed.

Maybe I'd upset her. Was she ok? Aargh! Damn this emotion called guilt!

Why am I even so worried? We just had an argument! It's not like I love her or anything.

No! Don't even start thinking about it! I said don't! Aw...

I rolled over and shoved my face into the grass, it was thick, so it was actually pretty comfortable, but anyway, I groaned and lay silent for a few minutes.

"Ok, maybe I do, a little bit..." I said to myself, sighing as I stood up.

I hope she's ok. I kept searching through the forest, looking for her, man, I hope I didn't upset her. My shouts for her became more desperate as numerous thoughts of how she could die here popped into my head - the most unusual of which was a tree falling on her.

After what could have been ten minutes or ten hours to me, I pushed two bushes aside to fin Blaze sat at a river, she had set a leaf on fire and was tossing it from hand to hand. "Blaze?" She didn't turn around, so I sat next to her, "Didn't you hear me calling before?"

"I heard you." She answered quickly, yet her eyes did not move to look at me. She was wearing the same emotionless face as always.

"Blaze." I couldn't bear to look at her, so I looked at the flowing river, "I' sorry about what I said."

"Stuck up and stubborn." She quoted from the earlier argument. I felt terrible.

"I... I mean... I'm," Wow, it wasn't often I was lost for words, for once, I decided to think this through. "Look at me." I whispered in her ear quietly.

She turned to me slowly, the main thought going through my head was: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO SEE THIS!? She looked beautiful, the way her hair was tied back, her dress, I nearly melted when I looked in her eyes. But then I noticed something. "You've been crying."

Blaze's eye widened. She sat up in an attempt to look fine but even I knew she was faking. She still remained silent, however.

"I'm so sorry." I put my arm around her slowly, she didn't resist - thank God.

"You don't care about me." She looked at me, it was somehow a heartfelt gaze, but her face stayed blank.

"Of course I care about you. I... I've never cared about anyone else more." My mouth seemed to be speaking on its own now, not that I didn't agree with what it was saying. "I mean I, Blaze, I love you."

Well was how I felt, so why not just say it? It was blurted out a little i know, I could tell this by the way her eyes shot open, well, atleast it was some form of emotion. When she settled, her cheeks turned a cute reddish colour, I couldn't help but grin slightly. "Really?"

"Yes!" I smiled and pulled her chin up gently, wow it felt good to get that off my chest, "Blaze, smile."

No she's not gonna- wait! No- there we go! To my delight she twitched a smile. We gazed at each other for a few minutes, and I moved my lips closer to hers, moving in for a kiss - slowly, of course, so she could pull away if she didn't want to, but thankfully, she didn't.

I wasn't sure how to do this, so I just guessed, moving my lips around slightly as they connected with hers, I must have been doing something right because she was purring. She wrapped her arms around me, which brought a magnificent heat to all of my body, I brought her closer to me, and the kiss lasted for a few more seconds until we broke away at the same time.

I smiled softly to her, receiving a smile back, no words were said as I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it. We walked back into the forest, on our way back to Marine's, perhaps not. Who knows?

* * *

**Just practicing my first person here, tips would be helpful to me, review please!**


End file.
